The present invention generally relates to waste collection and disposal. The invention particularly relates to methods and hand-operated devices intended to be used by individuals to collect waste or refuse, such as but not limited to animal excrement, and to dispose the waste or refuse in a sanitary manner.
Various types of waste collection devices are commercially available which are intended to assist in the collection and removal of pet excrement (droppings). However, such devices are commonly difficult to use and/or require the user to bend at the waist or knees, which may be uncomfortable or difficult for certain individuals, such as an elderly person.
In view of the above, there is an ongoing desire for methods and devices capable of collecting and disposing of waste while reducing the effort required by individuals during their use.